bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Szayelaporro Granz
Plot Pictures I just noticed that most of the pictures in the plot section are not really depicting Szayel, but the general events of the battle, particularly after he goes Resurreccion. I mean there's Dondochakka and Pesche, Mayuri, and Nemu. Is this supposed to be like that or were the pics just randomly chosen from the episode(s)? I would suggest changing them to be more Szayel-centric, like in the other character articles. If it were to be approved, I could offer myself to go through the episodes to get more Szayel-centric pictures. I'll leave it to the admins to decide, since I know we usually use manga-based pictures, so I don't know what with Szayel's pictures when the manga and episodes came out. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I would agree with this--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the picture choices seem poorly related to Szayel. A few have already been removed due them being on the page twice. New ones should be found and I think we can stand to lose the following: "Mayuri using his self-destruct protocol", "Mayuri activates his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō", "Mayuri appears onto the battlefield", "Pesche and Dondochakka charging up their Cero Sincrético" & "Dondochakka ready to unleash Bawabawa" and replace them with more relevant ones. 10:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OK! I'm currently at it. BTW, I noticed there is some sort of lacking in pics for the in-between area, since the "Szayel eats Lumina" to "Szayel holding Ishida doll" should I look for pictures to add there? I'm taking a bunch of shots anyway, might throw them here before adding them to the article. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to say that I'm already working on it, though it's harder than I anticipated since all that Szayel does is stand there and watch everyone wriggle in their missery. I'm still missing the whole battle against Mayuri, and I have some shots of the fight inside the lab that I'm not sure if would be worth adding, like a picture of Szayel's release "ritual" (the whole deep-throating his sword and etc.) though I need to find an unsubbed pic of that one. Point is I'd like to know what everyone else thinks of adding more pictures, or if it's OK just changing the unnecessary ones (I think I'm only missing the two Mayuri ones, and I'm doubting the Nemu one). 'Coz I kinda like having plenty pictures, kinda what I did for Ulquiorra's Arrancar arc part, almost one pic per paragraph, but some people have told me it may look cluttered. So should I or should I not add more pictures that those that are being replaced? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:43, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Swordsmanship This was brought up by Grimmjow2 a while back, but the discussion was closed without any response. Shouldn't Szayel be listed as a Master Swordsman? Going by the system, we rank skill based on performance against other characters. Given that Renji is a Master Swordsman, yet couldn't land a hit on him, wouldn't that make him one as well? Mohrpheus (talk) 01:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) No that had to do with his evasion skill or sonido he never once used his sword except maybe defensively but then again i only recall him taking it out to release.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sexual Orientation No. I'm not joking, In one of the episodes he refers to Uryu and Renji as "sexy men " I think it was episode 192 Should we not mention this in his personality section. I can't see him as straight after refering to them as that. I think it may be important as it would make him one of the openly gay characters in Bleach. TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 21:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) This is in no way indicative of sexual orientation. Sexy is a common word now that is rarely used as it once was. Unless you have more proof, we are not putting this in the article--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 21:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Aside from that Szayel pretty much confirms this to be untrue here - http://www.haven-reader.net/index.php?mode=view&series=Bleach&chapter=Chapter+275&page=14&next=true TheDevilHand888 (talk) 22:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, the "sexy men" comment is a very strange thing to say if your straight to OTHER men. Yes, the word sexy is used very frivilous nowadays but even still, it just seemed a weird thing for someone (even someone as strange as Syazel) to say, especially to opponents in the heat of battle. TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 22:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC)